An Ever Living Evil
by Remo Con
Summary: An archologist finds an old letter in a book, and suddenly he find himself being contacted by a sprit from somewhere and hunted by the spirit's keeper!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Who would have thought.

Kenshin: And for good reason.

(And unconscious Kenshin is carried off stage and the stunt double is brought in)

~

Kunio flipped through the old book, expecting it to be much like all the other ones in the old library he had discovered. At first it had seemed like a major archeological find, ancient books tucked away in this cave. But as he had done more and more reading of the text he realized there was nothing new, no surprise information, nothing! 

            Sighing, he put the book back onto the shelf. A single piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Curious, he picked it up, carefully opening the worn paper. He sucked in a deep breath, praying that this might be the thing the put him on the road to archeological recognition. 

            _Dear Kaoru,_ the flowing script began.

                        _I don't know if you'll ever read this, that I don't. But I will feel better, even if only a little, after I am done. Kaoru, I love you, but if I stayed you would only be in danger every minute. An old enemy has found me and against him I know I can't win. Bajitu the demon is someone closely tied to my past, even farther back than the revolution. Oh Kaoru, be careful. Who knows what he will try to do to you if he cannot get to me another way. But I will hope and pray for the best, that I will. I will do everything to keep my half-brother from you. Good-bye dear Kaoru._

_            Love,_

_                        Kenshin Himura_

Kunio's hands trembled from excitement. This was it! This was his ticket to making history! But something nagged at the back of his mind. The name Himura looked strangely familiar. 

            No matter, his co-workers at the university would never believe this.

            "Find, find, find, me, me, me, me." 

            "Who are you?" Kunio shouted. No reply came. A shiver ran down his spine. 

            "What are you?" He whispered hoarsely.

*

            Bajitu watched, as the pitiful mortal creature grew more and more horrified. In a normal situation he would have laughed at the pitiful show of weakness, but this was terrible. Somehow his half-brother had managed to reach from beyond his prison. It had been years since he had captured that girl Kaoru and Kenshin who had tried to save her.

            Never had either of them been able to reach someone on the outside world. What made this one special? It didn't matter, really. So long as he managed to get rid of that mortal before he could do any damage, Bajitu would be fine. His plan would commence as planned and the darkness would come. 

            But it still bothered him that Kenshin had managed to reach someone. He would have to find out why!

*

            "Do you think he heard?" Kaoru asked fearfully. Over the centuries in this prison she had grown thin, very thin. Her once long hair had been cut off to just below her ears and hope no longer shone in her eyes.

            "We can hope," Kenshin answered. He looked the same, almost. But defeat and despair hung around him and his purple eyes no longer saw the world around him. Bajitu had blinded his half-brother during their battle to decide Kaoru's fate: a safe life with Kenshin or eternal imprisonment with him. It was clear who had won that battle.

            "Please," Kaoru whispered, not sure if anyone could hear her. "Let us get out of here."

~

Remo: Not bad, huh.

Kaoru: Terrible is a better word.

(An unconscious Kaoru is carried off stage and her stunt double is brought in)

Producer: You have to stop hitting the leads! Everyone will be a stunt double by the end if you keep this up!

(An unconscious producer is thrown out he window)

Remo: So?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still have managed to own nothing of any real importance. Kenji: Wanna take a guess why? (Remo sends a small, unimportant worker to go get a headstone made for Kenji and a spot in the nearest graveyard.) * The dig was supposed to last for another week but Kunio packed up his things as soon as he got back to the hotel and carefully placed the letter in a plastic bag which he then put in his carry-on bag.  
After a quick call to the airport he was in a taxi, driving toward the Japanese Logan. An hour later he was on a flight back to Boston, Massachusetts.  
Being the only one in first class he took the letter out of the bag with his laptop. Going on-line he typed in the name 'Kenshin Himura' in the search bar and clicked go. Hundreds of page links showed up but one in particular caught his eye.  
The Japanese Revolution Killers, the link read. Wondering what that could have to do with anyone named Kenshin Himura he clicked on it.  
An oil painting of a man with long red hair and amber eyes appeared on the screen. Underneath, the caption read, 'The Mysterious Battousai the Manslayer'.  
"Battousai the manslayer?" Kunio wondered. "Could he have something to do with this?" *  
Kenji Himura looked at the painting of his parents. It had been so many years since they had disappeared, leaving him in the care of Sanoske and Megumi Sagara. What had happened to them?  
Next to their portrait was a picture of his daughter. He hadn't seen her in twenty years. He wondered if she was still alive. And what about his grandson?  
Kenji sighed. He was an old fool, a very old fool. He didn't know why he was still alive, after all he was over a hundred, not that he looked it. But he figured he didn't have much time left and he wanted to see his grandson once before he died.  
Even thought he may not have stayed in contact with his family, he had kept tabs on their whereabouts.  
It would only take him a day to get to Boston. *  
"Kenji," Kaoru whispered, a single crystal tear falling from her eye. It broke as it hit the ground.  
"Don't cry, Kaoru," Kenshin said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He wouldn't want you to be sad for him."  
"He's become so old, but his hair is still red and he had few wrinkles," Kaoru said, leaning closer against Kenshin. "He doesn't know he immortal."  
"If things work out," Kenshin said. "He will."  
"If things work out," Kaoru echoed. *  
Bajitu watched all three scenes taking place. It disgusted him so deeply it was beyond words. Those stupid emotions like love and compassion that they held so dear were disgusting.  
"Soon," He whispered fiercely. "Soon everything will be black." *  
Kunio: God, what is that crap?  
Bajitu: I sound like a complete idiot! I demand that you re-write the entire script now!  
Remo: You're all so picky.  
Everyone: YES!  
Remo: Don't care, please review! And a really big thank u to BarbaraSheridan PraiseDivineMercy for reviewing! 


End file.
